A Change in the Pack
by Elsa Jones
Summary: This story is from the Grey Wolf series by Quinn Loftis. I enjoyed it but when it ended, I thought I would continue it. Kaity has never known about the supernatural world. But little does she know that she is a full blooded Canis Lupus or werewolf. Not only that but she ends up tangled with her mate, a pack, and a new life. Will it be good or a disaster?
1. Whats going on?

Chapter 1

A Fresh Start

After defeating Desdemona, the pack started to pack up to head home. Our pack resided in Silver Springs, Nevada, USA. I longed for my home but I had a stronger desire. As I stood outside the Romanian mansion, I understood what the desire meant. Something inside of me wanted to stay. I looked over at my pack with fondness. I had known them all my life. I fought side by side with these men and women. I was the only son and child my parents had. This was enough for them; they felt like I was a blessing. So leaving them meant breaking Ma's heart and disappointing Pa. In time they would understand, but they would fight me all the way. Could I really leave my pack, my family? My wolf wanted to be with the Romanian pack. It would hurt so many of them if I left but my instincts were never off. I would have to speak with my alpha and Vasile. "Well, better get this over with…" I said as I walked back into the mansion.

1 Year Later…

Sweat was pouring from all over. My heart was pounding in my ears. My legs were burning but I refused to stop running. I had been traveling in the wilderness for most of my life. I had to cross a wolves' path of all days, my first day in Romania! How did I not notice a huge, white wolf? I'm walking along and BAM there it is growling at me. I wouldn't have ran if it didn't start to lunge at me. So here I am sprinting through the woods, for my life. "Grrrrrrr!" said the massive wolf. The adrenaline finally kicked in and I pumped my legs harder. Relief washed over me. There was a clearing with people and a big house within reach.

I broke through the underbrush and ran towards the group of men. I finally stopped two feet from the crowd. I quickly spun around. The white wolf was lurking back and forth behind the trees. I turned towards the group looking for help. They were very creepy, handsome men, but with a rape vibe. They circled around me. Were they sniffing me? First a wolf and now a bunch of pervs, how could this get any worse? They started to close in, my inside voice said to lash out. Hands were grabbing at me. I punched, kicked, clawed, and elbowed them. I could feel a scream building in my throat. All of a sudden they were all on their knees. I spun around to a man and a woman staring at me. The man spoke and the group of men walked to the house, heads down. Then they approached me. The woman spoke, it was probably Romanian. I had yet to learn this language.

I obviously looked confused. "Are you okay?" the man asked. "I'm o-o-okay. I was being chased by a white wolf and then those… ugh." I replied. I pointed towards the woods.

The girl pointed to the trees. There was no longer a wolf anymore. Instead in its' place stood the Great Luna, our creator. I blinked and she was gone. This young she-wolf was very important. I introduced myself, Vasile, and Alina. "What is your name little one?" "Umm Kaity." She responded. She didn't bare her neck to me in submission, so I used my dominance again on her. She didn't as much as flinch. This was a sign of great disrespect to the King of Canis Lupus. But something was off about Kaity. I was curious to find out who she is and why she is so dominant. Alina was furious. "You better show respect! " Mina growled at Kaity. "Uh I have to go" she said as she tried to side step Mina.

In half a breath Mina had phased and took a step towards Kaity. The poor girl stepped backwards and tripped over a branch. She screamed as she fell backwards, hitting her head on a rock.

After a year I had finally switched my address and said all of my goodbyes. Vasile had accepted me with open arms. My family reluctantly accepted my decision. As I stepped off the private jet, I felt a tingling sensation along my chest, neck, shoulder, and back. Pretty much my mark was tingling all over. It shocked most to see that I was dominant and not an alpha. My old alpha and his mate didn't have any children so I was next in line instead of the beta. So my leaving was a little distressing. But by the time I left the beta proved he was worthy to be the heir to the alpha. I wouldn't have to worry, they were in good hands. I continued to walking towards the black hummer once the tingling subsided. Costin was picking me up and bringing me to the mansion. We were twenty minutes from the mansion when I mentally heard _oh god… AHHHHHHH!_ Then the voice was quiet. I leapt out of the vehicle and phased. I ran as fast as I could. My instincts lead me to the mansion. As I ran around back to the training grounds, I saw what I was looking for. I ran to her, jumping over Alina and standing protectively over my mate. Alina growled at me, I submitted to her but held my ground.

Before I could help Kaity a wolf was standing over her. I realized it was our newest member. "Welcome home Pedro. How was your flight?" The wolf nodded his head. _Mina look at what you have done, _I chuckled. Mina looked up at me and rolled her eyes. She left and came back with pants and shoes in human form. Pedro phased back and put the clothes on. "We need to move her Pedro. If you carry her, I'll have Sally heal her." I told Pedro.

I was uneasy but my mate needed help. So I would follow Vasile and get my Luna some help. Of all the wonderful things to happen to me, I would find my mate. Here she was, all mine to love and cherish. What was her name? I reached into her mind to find it. Kaitlynn! What a beautiful name. I was excited to learn all I could about Kaitlynn, but that would have to wait. We walked silently to the infirmary.


	2. New Love

Chapter 2

What is going on?

Pedro~~

I walked into the mansion keeping an eye out for any other males. Vasile must have cleared the area for us. I walked down the hall to the infirmary. The room was free of other wolves except Vasile and Alina. I laid her down on a cot. Sally, the gypsy healer, came in and immediately got to work. I stood over them until it was just the three of us. When Sally was done, I sat down beside Kaitlynn. I held her hand to my lips, breathing in her scent. It was a mixture of spice, pine, and crisp winter air. The smell was intoxicating. I watched her for a while hoping she would open her eyes. But she stayed unconscious. Part of me wanted to search her mind to learn more about her. But it felt wrong with her being unconscious. It would have to wait.

Vasile~~

I stopped by the infirmary to check up on the new couple. Pedro held Kaity's hand, he waited patiently. As I gazed upon Kaity's still form, worry crept into my mind. I headed towards the conference room grabbing Fane and Decebel on the way. When I entered the room Mina was already seated and waiting. I walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Fane and Decebel took their seats. I paced back and forth. We were all tense. I could feel hands reach out to me, I let Mina comfort me. "Take your time Vasile, all will be well." She spoke. With that I took a seat beside her.

"I have discovered something most troubling…" I paused. "What is it Tata (father)?" questioned Fane. "A young she wolf has come to our home by the Great Luna's own doing. I believe the reason is to meet her true mate. It turns out our newest pack mate, Pedro, is her true mate." "What is it that worries you Alpha?" Decebel looked concerned. "When I first met her she did not submit. Even after I used my alpha power on her, the end result was the same. It was like she didn't even notice my dominance. This only happens when a wolf is more dominant than another…" "You mean to tell me this she wolf is more dominant than you? You, the king of wolves?" Fane interrupted. "Yes my son, she is. But it is very likely she doesn't know it. When she saw Mina phase, Kaity looked absolutely terrified." I said. "It was like she had never seen a _Canis lupus_ before! Kaity is definitely a _Canis lupus_, full blooded. You can smell it on her. And she is Pedro's mate." Alina pointed out. We sat in silence for a bit. I knew I needed to give them my reason for worrying. "With Kaity being so dominant, she has the desire to be an alpha of her own pack. Pedro is as dominant as me. When he bonds with Kaity, he will become as dominant as she is. He has shown loyalty to me and this pack. But it is my job to take care of this pack. Kaity somehow does not know what she is but when she does, the urge to be an alpha surface!" I finished. "So you're worried they might challenge you for our pack?" Decebel asked. I nodded my head, this was my exact fear. "Maybe we should be civil and not jump to conclusions! Let's speak with Pedro and see what he has to say about all of this." Alina suggested.

Pedro~~

Kaitlynn whimpered in her sleep. I stroked her cheek and she leaned into my hand. She unknowingly craved my touch. This made my wolf howl, he demanded that we claim her. Soon I told him, soon. My phone started to vibrate. It was Vasile, "Yes Alpha?" "Could you join us in the conference room right now?" he asked. Sally entered the room to check Kaitlynn. "I'll be right there Alpha." I hung up the phone. "Please take care of her Sally!" She nodded and I walked out the door.

Vasile~~

In the conference room was Vasile, Alina, Decebel, and Fane. I didn't like the tension in the air. I sat a couple of chairs away from Fane. I turned to Alina, "I meant no disrespe…" she put her hand up to stop me. "I understand why you did that. All is already forgiven. But this isn't about that." She turned towards Vasile. They were obviously exchanging words, mentally. "We just wanted to discuss what your intentions are." I stared at Vasile unsure of what he was asking me. He continued, "You are a very dominant wolf, as dominant as me. The alpha instincts are in you. Your mate Kaity, is more dominant than any of us. It seems she doesn't know that she is a _Canis lupus_. Nonetheless, she has the desire to be an alpha as well. When you two are bonded you will be as dominant as Kaity. What I need to know is what are your intentions with my pack are?" Vasile fell silent.

Pedro~~

"Alpha please understand that I am content just being a member of this pack! Something pulled me here to this pack. It was not to challenge you or to take the pack from you. By allowing me to join you, you have given me the greatest gift! Most males will go centuries before finding their true mates. I am 21 years and I have found her! It is all thanks to you! If anything I owe you. I intend to try and repay you, no matter how long it takes." I exhaled. Vasile stayed silent, absorbing everything I had said. "Well I think we are good here!" Fane exclaimed. "Sit Fane! I knew you would be loyal Pedro. You were raised knowing these things. But Kaity wasn't. She doesn't know our laws or our ways. I'm worried she will not be content just being a member. I would like to know more about her." Vasile said. "Please don't ask me to violate her privacy! I will figure it all out once she is awake, I promise." I replied.

Fane~~

"I wouldn't ask that but I will hold you to your promise." Alpha said. I looked at Pedro as he stood to leave. "I wouldn't if I was you!" I told Pedro. "Why is that Fane? You would dare come between me and my mate? I don't think that is very wise prince." Pedro seemed irritated by my comment. "Come with me and Decebel to the library. I will text Costin to meet us there. Don't worry about Kaity, She is in good hands. Jaque and Sally are with her." "So is Jen and Thia." Proclaimed Decebel. "Trust me when I say we need to talk!" I said. He reluctantly nodded and followed us to the library.

Pedro~~

I will listen to what Fane has to say but as soon as he has made his point nothing will stop me! I will stay by my mate's side for eternity. It finally sunk in. How does she not know about werewolves? That she is a _Canis lupus_? None of this made sense but I would soon discover the life of my Luna. I briefly checked to see if she was awake. She was sound asleep, unaware of the estrogen filled mob in her room. I chuckled at the thought. That group was always in trouble, how would Kaitlynn fit into the posse? I snapped out of my thoughts and into reality as we neared the library. Let's see what they have to say, they do have experience with mates. My wolf was restless and thought that they would know nothing of our mate. That only we know how to take care of our mate. Calm down, I told him. Soon we will have her in my arms. She will be happy and safe, she will always have what she wants, needs, and desires.


	3. That was unexpected!

Chapter 3

_Kaity~~_

_Ugh my head hurts..._ I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. I tried to sit up and the room spun! I fell back, "uh..." "Hold on, hold on. Let me check you." a girl ran up to me and tried to place her hand on my breast and head. "Whoa, whoa! Back up, I don't go that way. If you try to cop a feel again I will rip your hand off and use it as a back scratcher!" I yelled. "I like her. I knew I would. Didn't I tell you guys!" a baby giggled. I turned my head to the right to see a blond with a beautiful baby girl and a red-head, who was iin the early stages of pregnancy.

The red-head elbowed the blond, "Shut up Jen! You might feak her out. Hi i'm Jaque." she said. The blond gave me a cheshire cat smile, "I'm Jen and this is Thia." she snuggled the baby. I looked back to the brunette still standing over me. She looked slightly irritated with the whole situation. "I'm Sally and I'm here to help you. I wasn't copping a feel. I was going to heal you." Sally explained. I thought she was crazy but the pounding in my skull distracted me. Sally immediantly took advantage of my vulnerability. She placed her hands over my heart and head. Warmth spread over me, immediantly my pain was gone. Sally removed her hands and the warmth left with her. "Hows that?" Sally asked. I sat up fully "I'm not in pain and I'm not dizzy either." I said.

Then it hit me. The white wolf, the group of perverts, the man and woman... THE WOMAN! I started to panic. "I need to get outta here!" I yelled. "Whats wrong?" Jaque asked sitting forward. "A woman, shes a monster or a wolf. I know I sound crazy but I know what I saw!" "Well ya' you saw a wolf. Why are you so freaked? Your a were too." Jen said. I felt like she had just slapped me. What did she mean I was a "were"? The door opened and the "woman" walked in with a smile on her face.

I stood immediantly knocking over the cot I had been sitting on. I grabbed anything and everything to defend myself. In the process I trashed the room. She was holding her hands up in surrender. "Calm down little one. I am not here to hurt you! I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were deliberately disrespecting my mate, the Alpha. I understand now and I want to apologize." she explained. I had a lamp and I was in a corner "But you... you... changed!" "Yes and thats why I am here. I want to explain all of this. If you would just give me a chance." she pleaded. "She" wasn't lying, I just knew she was telling the truth. So I set down the lamp and cleaned up my mess. "I'm Alina." she introduced herself.

Alina sat down and started a long story/history about werewolves. _Turns out they are real!_ But at least now I knew why those guys were being so pervy. They were punished for their actions. All males are on a constant search for their "true mate". So any female that crosses their path they are attracted and want to claim her. I was lost in thought when Alina spoke again. "Do you understand?" "Yes, but what does this have to do with me? And don't you think you should keep this stuff, ya' know secret?" I asked. "Well you are a grey wolg. This history is your history. How don't you know this?" Alina looked at Sally. "When I looked in her mind I found that her wolf seemed like it had been forced deep down inside her subconciousness. Something awful must have happened to her as a child. It kept her from phasing and somehow surpressed the wolf within her. I also saw the mate bond. It is very strong and healthy!" Sally said proudly. The group stared at me waiting for a response.

_Pedro~~_

I blocked my mind like Fane had explained to me. We sat around the fire place waiting for someone to break the silence. "Your not an American woman." said Costin. I gave him a puzzled look. "Vasile said she doesn't know about werewolves. We are possesive by nature. Even now your wolf is demanding that you run to her and perform the bonding ceremony and blood rites. We all are mated to American women. They are stubborn, thick-headed, and at times ill-tempered. If you were to give into your nature, you would overwhelm her with your need to claim her. This might push her away. Wait for her to come to you. It will be hard but you want to do this right. DOn't make the same mistakes we made. Do it right the first time around. The girls are easing her into it as we speak. She will look for you, its in her nature." Decebel assured me.

"What if she doesn't want me? What if she refuses to bond with me?" I huffed. "Don't worry, the Great Luna made us to lov our mates. She may not know it but she already loves you!" said Fane. Costin joined in "Help ease her into it. Forcing it will bring out her rebellious side." They all laughed at this. I had heard stories about their mates, Jen, Jaque, and Sally. If they were true, then I would hav my hands full as well.


	4. Sad Past

Chapter 4

_Kaity~~_

"So you mean to tell me that there is a guy that is a werewolf, which is also the other half to my soul? That he is overbearing, possessive, hot-headed, and extremely protective? I was made to love him and he loves me? And there's nothing I can do about it?" I asked. They nodded their heads; I started to chew the inside of my cheek. I pondered everything they said. _They tell the truth _my inside voice said. "Crap I forgot my pills!" "What pills?" Sally asked. "Well I take some medication to help with my childhood issues. It is a long story; I guess I am a tad bit unstable so I take pills to keep it in check. But for as long as I can remember, I have been hearing a voice in my head." They sat silently waiting for me to continue.

"It made me seem crazy because I spoke to it. It was real to me. I was passed through twenty foster homes growing up. When I was seventeen the foster home I was in, sent me to therapy. The shrink thought the voice was a coping mechanism to such a hard life. She prescribed me some pills to help. They kind of help me. I can still hear the voice but it is quieter and easy to ignore it." I finished. Alina and Sally gasped simultaneously. Sally reached for me. They were all on edge as Sally "checked" me.

_Sally~~_

It didn't take any searching; her wolf wasn't too far from the surface. I approached her wolf. _I mean you no harm, are you all right? _The wolf nodded. She was glorious and powerful! It was like she had been trapped and now she wanted out! I withdrew from Kaity's mind. "Is everything okay?" Alina inquired. "Her wolf is fine, but no more pills! The voice you hear is your wolf. She speaks to you to tell you what you need. She will guide you and help protect you. You were burying her deep down. But after your encounter with Alina, your wolf is free. Your wolf wants to get out, she looks like a pent up animal; like you have never phased. But you are full _Canis lupus_! How can that be?" All eyes were on me. I had never changed, nor did my parents. I didn't know anyone that changed. (Besides Alina.) My world had been turned upside down. "Kaity... Kaity?" Jaque was holding my hand. I looked into Jaque's eyes and felt an unspoken connection. Like she knew what it was like to have the world crumble around you.

Wow it had been so long since I felt open and close to anyone. I felt the need to spill my guts and cry. But I wouldn't allow myself to be that vulnerable. I took a deep breath, "When I was five, my mother was expecting a baby. It was due any day now. My mom went into labor and we went to the hospital. Mother was given a room and we started to wait. My dad was telling me how nice it would be to be a big sister. Doctors came and went to check on my mom and the baby. Her contractions were going well, but she wasn't quite there yet.

I was coloring with my dad when my mom began to scream. My father ran to my mother's side. A nurse ran in and called for help. Another nurse approached me and removed me from the room. I was crying, I just wanted to know my mom was okay. She offered me my crayons and my coloring book. I reluctantly accepted them. After a couple of minutes of standing there I sat down to color. Sometime later my father came to see me. He was crying which made me cry. He held me close and told me something was wrong with the baby and mommy. He said he was going to be with her to make sure she is okay. My father looked me in the eyes and said that he loved me and that my mother loved me. Never forget that we love you. He hugged me one more time and let me go. A nurse came over to him, it seemed urgent, he kissed my forehead and they ran down the hall.

I waited for hours. Finally a nurse came over to me. She said "Hi sugar. What's your name?" "Kaity." "How old are you?" "Five and a half, where's my mommy and daddy?" I asked. She quickly wiped away a tear and said "Sugar mom and dad are in heaven. They are angels now. But they still love you." "What about my baby brother?" I asked. "He is with your mom and dad. It wasn't his time." She explained. "Can I go too?" "No hunny, your place is here." "Why, this isn' fair! I want my parents! I want them NOW!" I screamed and cried. The nurse hugged me for a long time and waited for me to calm down. After that I was put in foster care. The voice was there before their deaths. And it became stronger as I grew up. Nobody wanted me and I didn't want them. I kept to myself and stuck my nose in books. I got through high school, graduated, and moved out. Put myself through med school, graduated. I wanted to ensure the safety of mothers and their babies. So I specialized in gynecology and prenatal care. I have been traveling, looking for a place to settle down. I want to start my career and make a home. I knew my mom died in child birth. I think my father died of a broken heart. He couldn't live without her. I miss them every day but I don't let the sadness take over my life." I grew silent.

_Alina~~_

Kaity's story pulled at my heart. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. She was tense at first but soon relaxed into my embrace. She would never be alone again! I beside her, Jen holding Thia and Sally sat on the couch on the verge of tears. "Little one do you remember any marks on your mother?" I asked."Ya' she had tattoos on her body." "Did she have one like this?" I pointed to my neck. On my neck was a crescent moon shaped bite mark. It was from the night that Vasile and I completed the blood rites. "Yes she did. I would trace it all the time. It was one of my father's favorite of her tattoos. Why do you all have it?" she looked at each of us. "Well that has to do with the mate bond. But why don't you wash up and change your clothes?" Jaque suggested.

_Jen~~_

Kaity smiled, apologized and went to the bathroom. Poor girl was filthy and exhausted. The run in with the white wolf must have been really bad. She had lots of sass and she was resilient. This would make her stronger and she would need it to survive mated life, I chuckled to myself. She was going to be a great friend and new addition to our group. "May I take her?" Alina asked. I kissed my baby girl's forehead and handed her to Alina, and then they left the room. "So do you guys think she will be okay?" Sally the worrier asked. "She will be fine. Kaity is a fighter! We are going to cause all kinds of trouble together." I laughed mischievously. We could hear the shower turn on and some movement from Kaity. Suddenly the door flung open. And an almost naked Kaity came stomping out.


	5. Mate Bond

Chapter 5

_Pedro~~_

While they laughed at my situation, I decided to reach out to her through our bond. A wave of anger and confusion washed over me. I searched for the reason. She was asking about the marks on her body. It made my wolf howl with pride that our mate had our markings. I pulled away from her mind and put up my walls to give her some privacy. "She, uh, discovered the marks." I said. "How is she taking it?" asked Costin. "Not well if Jaque is blocking me from her mind." Fane laughed. "All I saw was the door fling open and then Jen shut me out." Decebel explained. "None of you saw her right?!" I growled at them. They shook their heads no. I did my best to calm my wolf but I knew my eyes were glowing. I took a few breaths and stared out the window.

_Kaity~~_

"What is this? Why do I have tattoos all of a sudden? How long was I out?" I demanded. "That's a part of the mate bond we were telling you about!" Sally said. "Just get dressed and we will tell you about it." Jen laughed. "No, I want answers now!" I yelled. "Well when you find your true mate, a mark or tattoo appears on your skin. It is like a puzzle piece and it will fit your mates mark." "I didn't find anyone! So how is that possible? Oh crap if you tell me that one of those perverts is my mate I'll scream!" "No calm your naked butt down. Apparently you don't need to meet your mate before the mating signs show up. I guess distance doesn't matter that much either. He is the one that protected you from Alina. And he carried you in here to the infirmary." Jaque told me. "Well where is he? Why hasn't he shown himself?" Why don't you ask him? True mates can speak to each other telepathically. Just reach out to him. And goodness sakes put on some clothes!" Jen pointed out. Oh, okay. Well I guess I should try. I walked back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. I out my clothes on and "reached" for something and I encountered a wall. I pushed against it and it disappeared. I felt love, passion, and it felt like home!

_Hello? ~Welcome my Luna. ~Who are you? ~Your… um I am Pedro. ~You're… um. ~You know what I am? ~You are my mate. _I could hear him rumble with pleasure like a cat purring. It made me laugh. The love I felt increased and washed over me. It was amazing and frightening. I automatically withdrew and put up my own walls. Everything they said was true just like I thought. Do I love him, but I don't know him. But I felt like I have known him my whole life. I stepped out of the bathroom.

_Pedro~~_

I put my fist through the wall. I scared her How could she fear my love for her. "Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I growled. "What happened?" Costin inquired to the whole in the wall. "She reached out." "Well that's good." Costin smiled at me. "You overwhelmed her, didn't you?" Fane asked "And she shut you out." Decebel remarked. "Yes and yes. It was going great. She accepted that I am her mate. I even made her laugh. She recognized that I really do love her. I couldn't help myself; I tried to show her how much I love her. I felt her fear as she slammed up her walls." I sighed. "I warned you." Fane teased me. I growled at him and quickly realized my disrespect. I bared my neck to the prince. He gave me a slight nod of acknowledgement and smiled. "I don't mean to upset you. But this is why I told you to wait. Look we all have made the same mistakes. We pushed our mates to the edge of no return. But the love is real and we worked hard for their forgiveness. I know it sounds crazy but she will open up. Trust me her wolf is demanding that she opens up to you." Fane finished. I hope he is right. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I took a seat and continued to wait.


	6. True love

Chapter 6

_Sally~~_

"I'm scared…" was all Kaity said. "Come on and sit. You have a lot more to learn." Jaque patted the seat next to her. Kaity listened and sat beside Jaque. "So do you remember when I mentioned to you about your mate bond being healthy?" Kaity nodded her head. "Well when mates find each other, a mental bond forms. It is like a gold thread that mentally connects the two of you together. Marks appear like Jen told you. He is your soul mate. You were born to be with him and he was born to be with you. He is the other half to your soul and choosing to be without him is like ripping your very being in two. He will never want anyone but you. All male wolves are born with darkness inside of them. It tries to consume them every day! If the darkness wins he will become feral and uncontrollable. The man in him will be gone. This leaves only the wolf, an angry, crazed wolf. The females are the light to male _Canis lupus. _We shine our light in them and take away the darkness. She puts balance in the man and the wolf." "Wow that's intense!" "Shut you pie hole, there's more!" Kaity zipped her lip and paid attention to me. "When true mates find each other they have to perform the bonding ceremony and the blood rites. The bonding ceremony is a special and public. It is kind of like a wedding. You say some vow and he gives you two gifts. You can reject or accept him. SHUSH, I'm not done!" Kaity closed her mouth before she could utter a single word. "After you accept his gifts you go back to your bedroom. There he will bite your neck and drink a little blood. This will leave a mark on you. Then you have to do the same exact thing to him. But he will not be marked. Then the bonding is complete! Your lives will be bound together. As long as one is alive, so is the other one. So if one of you were to pass on, then the other would follow." I exhaled.

_Kaity~~_

It was a lot to take in at one time. I still had so many questions that needed answers. Well there was nothing more that could make this look crazy so might as well ask my questions. "So what is the purpose for the blood rites? How long does a werewolf live? When you get pregnant do you have a baby or a litter?" I blurted out. "Wow no holding back huh?" Jen laughed. "Okay the blood rites are to solidify the bond between mates and to put your scent on one another. When you drink his blood you will have his scent in you and mark on you. This shows other males that you are mated and they can smell your mate on you even if they cannot see your mark. As for babies well, I had one and I had that same question. But as far as history goes back there haven't been any litters. So put your mind to rest." Jen said. "Ya' I thought about that too. Kinda have to when you are expecting a little bundle of joy." Jaque giggled. Jaque started to rub her slightly rounded belly. "Are you nervous?" I asked her. "Well a little but with Sally and Rachel as gypsy healers I don't worry as much. Gypsy healers ensure the survival of the baby and the mother." Jaque explained. "Delivery in itself is a very difficult process. I nearly died giving birth to Thia! But thanks to my girl Sally I'm still kickn'." Jen pointed out.

I honestly didn't know what to think of all of this. I didn't know how to feel. So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I searched myself. My wolf would guide me. There she was ready and waiting. _Um, hi. ~Mate! _Was all she said. Gotta hand it to her she was blunt and straight forward. _Are you sure? Is he the one?_ She rolled her eyes. _Call to him, need our mate. ~Do we love him? _My wolf paused for a moment. All of a sudden I felt open, vulnerable, and lonely, a deep longing became very evident. I needed something. But what was it? _Mate_, she said as if answering an age old question. _Open_ she demanded. I let the walls down and I felt relief, joy, love, and complete. I do love him!

_Jen~~_

Kaity was so still and so quiet for several breaths. For a moment I thought she might be asleep. Then a smile spread across her face. When her eyes opened they were glowing, they were an emerald green color. "I do love him. It seems impossible, but I do. It's also very scary and confusing." She said. Sally, Jaque, and I walked over to her Kaity and hugged her. "You're ready young grasshopper." Remarked Jen, Sally slapped her arm. "Don't worry about him being too possessive. He is only like that because you haven't done the bonding ceremony or the blood rites. No hurry but he will be a raging fur ball until you do!" We all laughed.

_Kaity~~_

I can handle this, "I'm gonna call him to come here." They looked at me like, do it already! So I reached out to him again. His mind wasn't blocked. I could feel he was upset with himself. He didn't notice I was even there. So I dug a little deeper. He was upset because I was afraid of his love for me. Then he became aware of my presence. _Sorry I didn't mean to snoop. ~You are always welcome here Luna. I am an open book. ~Okay, thank you. I am not afraid of you or your feeling for me. _His wolf seemed very happy to hear this. The man beamed with joy. _Of course I am happy. I have waited a long time for you, not long compared to others, but too long for me. ~Okay relax. You're sweet but a little intense. ~I'll work on it Luna. ~Well there is a reason for me seeking you out. ~You never need a reason to look for me my Luna. _I giggled; he was sweet and kind of romantic. _~thank you Luna. ~Are you always going to eavesdrop mister? ~Not if you don't want me to, _he laughed. I couldn't wait any longer to see him. _Come to me! _I commanded.


	7. Promise of a Brighter Future

Chapter 7

_Pedro~~_

When I pulled my hands, I knew my eyes were glowing. I quickly stood up and practically ran to my mate. I knew the guys were close behind me. the thought of them being near my unbonded mate made me move faster. I reached the infirmary and flung open the door. I immediantly went to her side, gazing at how beautiful she was even though I startled her. She had jumped up from where she was sitting on the cot.

She was a tiny thing. She was about 5'2'', her hair was a light brown with red highlights. Her skin was fair but not pale. her cheeks were lightly dusted with the cutest freckles. My staring and my htoughts made her squirm a little. She blushed and smiled shyly at me. She was slim and slender, but had plenty of junk in the trunk. Kaity slapped my arm at that thought. I became aware of three males in the room. I stepped in front of Kaity placing a physical barrier between my mate and any danger. I was ready for anything.

_Kaity~~_

"I think we should give them some privacy." Jaque pointed out. All six of them filed squickly out of the room closing the door behind them. Pedro turned to face me. His eyes were glowing, I could feel hiswolf at the surface. His body was tense, I didn't know what I could do to help him. But I did feel the need to do whatever I could in order to relieve his discomfort. "Touch." he managed to growl out. Part of me knew it was his wolf speaking. _Skin_, my wolf said. I slowly reached out to touch his face. He leaned into my hand when I made contact with his skin. He closed his eyes and he was breathing in my scent, I think. My instincts took over and I put my other hand under his shirt. I pressed my body against his. I could feel his tension instantly ease away. It felt so right when he wrapped his arms around me. I knew this is where I belonged.

I finally pulled out of his embrace. He smiled down at me, his eyes were no longer glowing. "Just give me some time." I pleaded. Pedro leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Anything you want, will be yours! All you have to do is ask." he said. Pedro was a gorgeous man. He was very tall, about 5'9''and well built. His hair was jet black, chocolate brown eyes, and his skin was a nice shade of brown. I would guess he was hispanic by the color of his skin. His shoulders were broad and he had muscle all over. I could feel his awesome six pack under his shirt.

Wow, was all I could think. Pedro laughed. "Nosey much?" I asked. "No, I am just glad that you approve of me. I was kinda, sorta worried about my appearance." Pedro explained. "You worried? I must be dreaming! Your... gorgeous! Girls must throw themselves at you." I said. At that I became extremely jealous at the thought of women coming anywhere near my mate. Pedro pulled me into his arms again. "Shhhh my love. There hasn't been anyone. Yes I have dated but thats it nothing physical. None of them can compare to how I feel about you or your beauty. Its like they never existed." Pedro read my mind. _Ugh stay out! `I didn't mean to upset you Luna. ~I didn't mean to snap, I don't know why I felt that way. I'm sorry. ~No Luna never be sorry for your feelings towards me. It makes me happy to see that you care. It makes me sad to see you upset. Please understand that you are my one and only._ I leaned into Pedro more just enjoying his smell and his body.

I picked up on one of Pedro's wandering thoughts. He was curious if I had been "intimate" with anyone. "There hasn't been anyone. I've never been with anyone, I haven't even had a boyfriend. So put your mind to ease." I informed him. Pedro started to rumble again. This made me smile, my stomach started to growl, ruining the moment. He smiled handsomly at me and released me from his arms. Pedro grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

Everyone had retired to the kitchen as well. Pedro was on edge but after I chastised him he calmed down. We ate sandwiches, we talked, and laughed a lot. "Hey Jen, Decebel, Fane, and I are going for a run. Would you like to join us?" Jaque asked. "Like exercise? Or some wolf thing?" I questioned. "Its's a wolf thing." Sally chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Ummm... what?" "Come, we will show you." Pedro said. I followed the small group like a confused duckling. They went right outside into the cold. "Your not going to undress first Your going to ruin your clothes. Especially that cute top Jen." Sally demaded. "Nope, doing this the quick and easy way!" within seconds Jen phased.

Her clothes lay torn on the ground around her. It was a little creepy to see a wolf smile. Decebl followed her example. Soon Jaque and Fane phased into their wolf forms. Pedro wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He gave me a squeeze, "What do you think?" he asked.

WHAT? He expected me to that? How? "Shhhh my love. It's okay, I am going to help you. You can do this." he assured me. _Trust me Luna_, he said through our connection. With that he removed his arms and stepped away from me. I watched as my mate phased into his wolf form. There he stood, he had a grey-white, a luxorious coat. He was... breathtaking! He cam over to me and nuzzled me. I, in a word, petted him. He quickly backed up and faced me. What was he up to?

_Pedro~~_

_Mate_, I called out to Kaity's wolf. Her eyes widened. _Mate_, my wolf called out to her's. I could feel the tension building in her. _Just let go my Luna. Your wolf will know what to do, I told her. _Fear was radiating off of her. _It won't hurt you and you won't lose control! Let go and I will be right here to catch you._ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She exhaled and opened them again. I was pinned in place by her brilliantly, green, glowing eyes.

_Kaity~~_

She wanted out, I had to trust Pedro. I can do this! I took one last deep breath. _Mate_, his wolf called out and I let go. I felt trapped one second and free the next. The wind blew through my coat, it felt so liberating. I cracked my head to the side, _how do I look?_

_Pedro~~_

Kaity was magnificent! I sent her a thought of how she looke to me. She was smaller than me but bigger than Jen and Jaque. Her coat had the same pattern as mine. Only she was black and white. Kaity looked adorable when she put her to the side. I walked over to her and rubbed up against her, she did the same. Kaity ran over to Jaque and Jen.

_Kaity~~_

It was liberating, this is how a puppy feels, I wagged my tail. Jen put her butt in the air getting ready to pounce on me. Soon we were all playing, running, and having a good time. Jen and Jaque signaled for me to follow. Decebel and Fane looked like they were on the hunt. Oh! they were playing chase. So I kicked it into high gear to catch up to the she-wolves. They did some zig zag patterns, avoiding snowy spots, and didn't touch the foliage. I did what they did. Then I yipped to get their attention. I immediantly took off towards the mansion. Once there I didn't stop, I circled it a few times. Sally opened the door just in time for us to jump through the back door. She opened it and we shot back out.

_Pedro~~_

Kaity was a natural when it came to hiding her scent. The three of us followed their trail. Sometimes getting confused. Especially when we got to the mansion. It circled the house but was it. Kaity had blocked me from her mind, so I couldn't use that method. Going around the house for the millionth time I caught a scent! Decebel and Fane ran into me. I sniffed at the air behind the mansion. Clever little thing! I caught the scent and sprinted after them.

_Kaity~~_

I had hidden myself under some bushes making sure I was down wind from Pedro. Jaque and Jen had run on without me. Suddenly three wolves ran by, one being Pedro, ha ha ha ha. Oh crap! One wolf returned, it was Pedro! Well I might as well pounce on him before he pounces on me. I took my stance and prepared myself. 1... 2... 3! I jumped out at him, only to have him dodge me. He looked down at me smugly. _Nice try, _he laughed. ~_How did you know? I could hear you brush up against the leaves. ~Dam, _I nipped him. Pedro nipped me back. We settled down together, laying there just enjoying the moment. _I love you my sweet Luna,_ he said._ ~And I love you._


	8. Disaster Strikes

Chapter 8 Pedro~~ I didn't think she would say it but she did. Kaity loves me! My thoughts made her laugh. So I can speak with Vasile tonight? He can arrnage for the ceremony to be tomorow. She stood up quickly, too quick for my liking. Kaitlynn looked at me and turned away. All I got from her mind was a feeling of panic. Then her walls went up and she walked away. She didn't want me? What? Why? I let her go, allowing my anger to boil over. Kaity headed towards the mansion. I walked deeper into the woods to let out my misery. Kaity~~ I hated to see him hurting but I wasn't ready. Couldn't he see that? I passed the other four wolves. Jaque and Jen came over to me. There was an angry howl off in the distance. The guys looked at me and went into the woods. My little group started off to the mansion. We went into the locker room and phased back. "What happened? I thought you were happy?" Jaque asked. "Better question is what did he do?" said Jen. "Ugh, everything was amazing. We had fun, we were relaxing... he said I love you." "Thats why you're upset?" "No, I was happy! I told him that I love him too." I explained. "Then what happened?" they asked in sync. "He said we could do the bonding cermony tomorow morning. Seriously? I just met you, we shared I love you, and now I have to bind myself to you?" I whined. "I just needed some air!" I huffed. I phased and walked back out of the mansion. Jaque~~ Jen and I decided to follower Kaity when she phased and walked back out the door. We didn't want her to feel alone. Pedro was a little pushy but he was right. I told Sally what was going on before we ran after Kaity. We ran for about thirty miles then slowed down to a walking pace. Kaity seemed sad. She was probably fighting with her emotions and her wolf. Jen tried to play with her but Kaity was unresponsive. We had been so distracted that we didn't realize how far we had gotten. We weren't paying attention to our surroundings. Jen and I were a few steps behind Kaity when she walked into a hunter's trap. A huge steel cage slammed down on her. I rammed my body into it, no luck. Kaity was fighting just as hard when we heard voices. I growled in their direction, but I nudged Jen into some nearby bushes. I needed to Kaity help, she needed Pedro! Pedro~~ I was ripping the woods apart. Pulling down branches and ripping bushes up. Suddenly, I felt my alpha making me calm down and submit. I turned to face him. There stood Vasile, Fane, and Decebel on all fours. I bared my neck to Vasile which he nodded to. They phased into human forms. They stood there naked, "Well, tell me what happened. What did you say to her?" Vasile asked. I phased, "I didn't say anything wrong! She just doesn't want me. She rejected me!" I growled. "No she didn't. All of this new. She always thought she was human. Now her world has been turned upside down. Asking her to bond with you you so soon after that is quite a shock. Its like demanding that she marry you right now. Let the shock wear off and she will open up." Vasile stated. "Alpha!" Fane said urgently. He spoke to Vasile and Decebel in romanian. I didn't understand but they mentioned my mates name. There was distress in their voices. "What is it? What happened to Kaitlynn?" I demanded. "Get Peri!" Vasile commended to Fane. Fane phased into wolf form and took off in a sprint to the mansion. My body became tense, I reached out for her. She was pissed! She wanted to be free, she wanted to escape. Luna what happened? ~I walked into a trap. I'm in a metal cage and surrounded by hunters. I could feel her fear, i knew my eyes were glowing. Pedro? ~Yes my love? ~I need you! I heard the distress in her thoughts. I took a step to go to my mate. Vasile put a hand on my chest to stop me. "Peri will get us there..." "Did you say my name?" the Fae, Peri, questioned. Vasile told her what happened. We told her where the hunters would be driving to. Fane had rejoined us in wolf form. We followed suit and phased. "Everyone huddle together." Peridiza cloaked us in invisibiltiy and then flashed us to my mate's location. We arrived by a gas station, unknown to the hunters. I saw the pickup truck. Kaity was slamming against the cage trying to break free. "Stay", commanded Peri. I growled at her. She rolled her eyes and flashed out of the area. The hunters opened the bed of the truck and pulled out the cage. They set it on thr ground admiring my mate. The hair on my back stood up. How dare any male look upon my mate. She is mine and mine alone to admire. "Have you ever seen a wolf like this? Its huge!" they remarked. One of them was looking at her tail. I inched forward wanting blood. "I think it's a bitch." they laughed. My lips pulled back, my eyes were glowing. My wolf demanded that we disembowl these insignificant creatures. Peri was back, she had brought Jen and Jaque with her. I kept my eyes on Kaitlynn. The hunters were taunting her. While they laughed, Kaity stuck her muzzle out of the cage. She clamped down on a hunters leg, blood poured from the wound. Kaity sunk her teeth in deep. So deep, you could hear a crack and a blood curdling scream from the man. Another one got out a taser and electrocuted her. She hung on for as long as she could and then released him, collapsing to the ground. Peri immediantly removed the cloak. I growled as loud as possible. The hunters truned toward our group. There was fear in their eyes and in their scent. It was an amazing smell emanating off of them. I looked at my unconcious mate and took two steps towards them. They backed up, they were pray. I would not show them any mercy. Peri appeared behind them. "Sleep!" she commanded. All four of the hunters fell to the ground asleep. I ran froward to enact my revenge. "Stop!" commanded Vasile. I glared at him, he stoodthere naked. I phased, "I will make them pay! Don't try and stop me Vasile!" "Pedro think about the big picture. Four men dead, others will come looking. It will only bring more trouble! If it were other wolves then you could perform pack justice. But these men are human and there are laws of society that we must abide by." he explained. I tried to see through the fog of red and my seething anger. Vasile made sense but this went against my nature. "I will put a spell on them. They will feel the same pain that your mate felt." Peri said. She walked over to the men and murmured something I didn't understand or I didn't want to understand. "When they wake up they won't remember anything! But everytime they try to remember today, touch a weapon, or think of hunting; theywill feel painful electricity running through their bodies!" she finished. My wolf seemed pleased with this punishment. Kaity was still unconcious, I moved quickly to her. I ripped off the cage door and reahced for her. She lay there still in wolf form. Her breathing was shallow. I tried to gently lift her, she cried out in pain. I put her back down. "Let me help her Pedro!" Peri pleaded. I backed away from the cage. Peri reached through the bars and flashed Kaitlynn out of the cage. We all huddled around Peri as she flashed us all back to the mansion. I quickly ran to get some clothes on. Peri had laid Kaity on a cot in the infirmary. I went to her side. "I need her to phase back." Sally told me. "I don't know how to thelp her." "You can use your dominance to make her phase." Vasile explained. I covered Kaity with a blanket and did as Vasile told me. I also used our connection to get her wolf to help. It took a couple of minutes but she phased back, still unconcious. I turned her onto her back. Sally stayed there with her eyes closed for a long time. "Well...?" I pleaded. "I fixed all of the damage but I can't wake her up. I don't know how long she will stay like this." she whispered the last part. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Kaity's in a coma." Sally shuttered. My wolf frowled. Now we wait I told him as I held Kaitlynn's hand. Chapter 8 Pedro~~ I didn't think she would say it but she did. Kaity loves me! My thoughts made her laugh. So I can speak with Vasile tonight? He can arrnage for the ceremony to be tomorow. She stood up quickly, too quick for my liking. Kaitlynn looked at me and turned away. All I got from her mind was a feeling of panic. Then her walls went up and she walked away. She didn't want me? What? Why? I let her go, allowing my anger to boil over. Kaity headed towards the mansion. I walked deeper into the woods to let out my misery. Kaity~~ I hated to see him hurting but I wasn't ready. Couldn't he see that? I passed the other four wolves. Jaque and Jen came over to me. There was an angry howl off in the distance. The guys looked at me and went into the woods. My little group started off to the mansion. We went into the locker room and phased back. "What happened? I thought you were happy?" Jaque asked. "Better question is what did he do?" said Jen. "Ugh, everything was amazing. We had fun, we were relaxing... he said I love you." "Thats why you're upset?" "No, I was happy! I told him that I love him too." I explained. "Then what happened?" they asked in sync. "He said we could do the bonding cermony tomorow morning. Seriously? I just met you, we shared I love you, and now I have to bind myself to you?" I whined. "I just needed some air!" I huffed. I phased and walked back out of the mansion. Jaque~~ Jen and I decided to follower Kaity when she phased and walked back out the door. We didn't want her to feel alone. Pedro was a little pushy but he was right. I told Sally what was going on before we ran after Kaity. We ran for about thirty miles then slowed down to a walking pace. Kaity seemed sad. She was probably fighting with her emotions and her wolf. Jen tried to play with her but Kaity was unresponsive. We had been so distracted that we didn't realize how far we had gotten. We weren't paying attention to our surroundings. Jen and I were a few steps behind Kaity when she walked into a hunter's trap. A huge steel cage slammed down on her. I rammed my body into it, no luck. Kaity was fighting just as hard when we heard voices. I growled in their direction, but I nudged Jen into some nearby bushes. I needed to Kaity help, she needed Pedro! Pedro~~ I was ripping the woods apart. Pulling down branches and ripping bushes up. Suddenly, I felt my alpha making me calm down and submit. I turned to face him. There stood Vasile, Fane, and Decebel on all fours. I bared my neck to Vasile which he nodded to. They phased into human forms. They stood there naked, "Well, tell me what happened. What did you say to her?" Vasile asked. I phased, "I didn't say anything wrong! She just doesn't want me. She rejected me!" I growled. "No she didn't. All of this new. She always thought she was human. Now her world has been turned upside down. Asking her to bond with you you so soon after that is quite a shock. Its like demanding that she marry you right now. Let the shock wear off and she will open up." Vasile stated. "Alpha!" Fane said urgently. He spoke to Vasile and Decebel in romanian. I didn't understand but they mentioned my mates name. There was distress in their voices. "What is it? What happened to Kaitlynn?" I demanded. "Get Peri!" Vasile commended to Fane. Fane phased into wolf form and took off in a sprint to the mansion. My body became tense, I reached out for her. She was pissed! She wanted to be free, she wanted to escape. Luna what happened? ~I walked into a trap. I'm in a metal cage and surrounded by hunters. I could feel her fear, i knew my eyes were glowing. Pedro? ~Yes my love? ~I need you! I heard the distress in her thoughts. I took a step to go to my mate. Vasile put a hand on my chest to stop me. "Peri will get us there..." "Did you say my name?" the Fae, Peri, questioned. Vasile told her what happened. We told her where the hunters would be driving to. Fane had rejoined us in wolf form. We followed suit and phased. "Everyone huddle together." Peridiza cloaked us in invisibiltiy and then flashed us to my mate's location. We arrived by a gas station, unknown to the hunters. I saw the pickup truck. Kaity was slamming against the cage trying to break free. "Stay", commanded Peri. I growled at her. She rolled her eyes and flashed out of the area. The hunters opened the bed of the truck and pulled out the cage. They set it on thr ground admiring my mate. The hair on my back stood up. How dare any male look upon my mate. She is mine and mine alone to admire. "Have you ever seen a wolf like this? Its huge!" they remarked. One of them was looking at her tail. I inched forward wanting blood. "I think it's a bitch." they laughed. My lips pulled back, my eyes were glowing. My wolf demanded that we disembowl these insignificant creatures. Peri was back, she had brought Jen and Jaque with her. I kept my eyes on Kaitlynn. The hunters were taunting her. While they laughed, Kaity stuck her muzzle out of the cage. She clamped down on a hunters leg, blood poured from the wound. Kaity sunk her teeth in deep. So deep, you could hear a crack and a blood curdling scream from the man. Another one got out a taser and electrocuted her. She hung on for as long as she could and then released him, collapsing to the ground. Peri immediantly removed the cloak. I growled as loud as possible. The hunters truned toward our group. There was fear in their eyes and in their scent. It was an amazing smell emanating off of them. I looked at my unconcious mate and took two steps towards them. They backed up, they were pray. I would not show them any mercy. Peri appeared behind them. "Sleep!" she commanded. All four of the hunters fell to the ground asleep. I ran froward to enact my revenge. "Stop!" commanded Vasile. I glared at him, he stoodthere naked. I phased, "I will make them pay! Don't try and stop me Vasile!" "Pedro think about the big picture. Four men dead, others will come looking. It will only bring more trouble! If it were other wolves then you could perform pack justice. But these men are human and there are laws of society that we must abide by." he explained. I tried to see through the fog of red and my seething anger. Vasile made sense but this went against my nature. "I will put a spell on them. They will feel the same pain that your mate felt." Peri said. She walked over to the men and murmured something I didn't understand or I didn't want to understand. "When they wake up they won't remember anything! But everytime they try to remember today, touch a weapon, or think of hunting; theywill feel painful electricity running through their bodies!" she finished. My wolf seemed pleased with this punishment. Kaity was still unconcious, I moved quickly to her. I ripped off the cage door and reahced for her. She lay there still in wolf form. Her breathing was shallow. I tried to gently lift her, she cried out in pain. I put her back down. "Let me help her Pedro!" Peri pleaded. I backed away from the cage. Peri reached through the bars and flashed Kaitlynn out of the cage. We all huddled around Peri as she flashed us all back to the mansion. I quickly ran to get some clothes on. Peri had laid Kaity on a cot in the infirmary. I went to her side. "I need her to phase back." Sally told me. "I don't know how to thelp her." "You can use your dominance to make her phase." Vasile explained. I covered Kaity with a blanket and did as Vasile told me. I also used our connection to get her wolf to help. It took a couple of minutes but she phased back, still unconcious. I turned her onto her back. Sally stayed there with her eyes closed for a long time. "Well...?" I pleaded. "I fixed all of the damage but I can't wake her up. I don't know how long she will stay like this." she whispered the last part. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Kaity's in a coma." Sally shuttered. My wolf frowled. Now we wait I told him as I held Kaitlynn's hand. 


	9. Love blossoms

Chapter 9 Kaity~~ Please wake up. Mm five more minutes... Who would dare wake me up before ten! Please my Luna, show me your beautiful eyes. Who is that? Why is my hand being squeezed? "Sally I think she's back!" I heard a man say. "Kaity open your eyes!" the man demanded. "Ugh, just a little longer." I whined. I opened up eyes and there was a face inches away from my face. "Whoa, back up!" I said. Sally and Pedro gave me a little space. I sat up slowly, Pedro was still tense. Everything came back to me. Werewolves, mate, hunters, electricity, and then I blacked out. "What happened?" I asked. Sally spoke, "One of the hunters tazed you. It did some neurological damage. But I fixed everything." "Well, I'm okay now, why are you still tense?" "You've been in a coma for a month!" Pedro replied sadly. He was in pain. Wow, one month? No wonder he was hanging on by a thread. I needed to show him I was okay, that he needed to calm down. I grabbed his hand and gave him the sweetest smile. He searched my eyes and my mind making sure i was okay. He took a deep breath. Pedro lunged forward and pulled me against his body. Pedro wrapped his arms around me gently but firmly. He placed his lips over mine, claiming them with his own. I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt his tongue skim my lips, I happily opened my mouth to allow him entrance. He deepened the kiss and held me tighter. It felt amazing! The rest of the world fell away, just leaving us. My body hummed and tingled from all of the sensations he was creating with his lips. I never wanted this moment to end. He pulled away, I tried to keep his lips. But he was much stronger than me. He pried me off of his body. I searched his mind but he shut me out. Pedro gently placed me down on the cot, turned around, and walked out of the room! I sat there in shock, staring at the doorway, looking but not really seeing. Jen and Jaque had witnessed the kiss and stood there waiting silently. I was waiting for Pedro to come back, along with the other piece of my heart. "Wow. Can I just say, sexiest kiss I have ever been able to witness! I mean I was drooling!" Jen sighed. I felt too shell shocked to my core to speak. He had literally kissed me speechless. Jen jumped for joy. I finally gave up, he wasn't coming back. "Did he seriously give me a mind blowing and breathtaking kiss? Then just walk away?" I asked. "Yes, he did. Pedro has been by your side, night and day, for the last month. He's on edge. That's all." Jaque suggested. Jen opened her mouth and Jaque elbowed her. "Let her speak." I told Jaque. Jen recovered and pinched Jaque's arm. "Ow." Jaque yelled. "I think he is still upset about the hunter thing." Jen said. "But he shut me out of his mind..." I pointed out. "Okay, that's weird. When all of that awful stuff happened to us, our mates were stuck up our butts." Jen said. My heart dropped. Why was he keeping himself from me? Why wasn't he up my butt? Did his feelings change for me? Sally placed a hand on my shoulder. "Give him some time. He is having a hard time with your accident." she pointed out. Fine, I would give him his space. But how long would it take? It had been two weeks since "the kiss." I had tried running into Pedro, but he was always busy. Fane said Pedro was running patrols and combat training. So I tried waiting. I didn't have a place in the pack. They accepted me but I felt useless. I spent a lot of time with Jen, Jaque, Sally, Alina, Peri, and Elle. They were amazing women! They were always there for me. But what I needed, what I wanted, what I craved was my mate! Only he could take away my pain. I checked every day to see if Pedro had lifted his walls. It was the same every time, still firmly in place. I spent the third and last week on edge. I felt like my skin was crawling. With each day, I grew more and more restless, and so did my wolf. By Saturday, the thread I had been hanging onto snapped! Pedro~~ I stood in the library staring into the roaring fire. Fane and Decebel wouldn't leave my side. I was near my breaking point. It wasn't natural for mates to be separated. I didn't want to rush her again. Not like I did the last time we got close. This led to her being captured by the hunters. She was electrocuted and in a coma for a month. So I kept myself away from her. I would wait until she was ready. It had been three weeks since she woke up, three weeks since we shared our first kiss. I was starting to come apart! The girls kept me updated on how Kaity was doing. She was hurting and she wanted me. I wanted to run to her. I refused to let myself knowing how overwhelmed I would make her feel. I had been short with my pack mates several times. During training I was very rough with my opponents. My wolf was enraged with me. How much longer could I hold out? Kaity~~ "Ahhhhh!" I screamed. Jen, Jaque, and Thia jumped. Thia started to cry and Jen soothed her. "What's wrong?" Jaque asked. They were sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry Thia, but I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of waiting. I want my MATE!" my eyes were glowing. I walked out of the kitchen to find Pedro. I reached out to him through our connection. I started banging on the wall, not wanting use dominance over him, and screaming LET ME IN! Pedro~~ Fane was talking when I felt Kaity. She was pissed! She was trying to get through the wall I made. Kaity is not a weak she-wolf, so she was going to get through either way. She was radiating dominance and getting closer! Decebel and Fane had been blocking the door, while Fane had been talking. They suddenly fell silent, like they knew something I didn't know. They backed away from the doors just in time. Kaity~~ I had located him in the library. I started running to him. I slammed open the doors and yelled "LET ME IN!", as I tackled Pedro to the ground. I sat on top of his chest holding his arms down. He just stared at up at me as if he was in shock. I checked our connection to see if he had opened up. There were those dam walls, weak, but still standing. I growled at him and slapped his chest. He responded by sitting up, which made me slide into his lap. "Well?" I demanded. Pedro rolled his eyes and opened up partially. There were so many feelings to sort through. He felt relief to have me in his arms again. He felt ashamed for everything that had happened to me. The pain he felt was unbearable. I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly. I pushed open our connection fully. I gave him everything I had. I shared my entire life with him, how much I loved him and the future I wanted us to have. 


	10. Deciding to be the Ball and Chain

Chapter 10

_Pedro~~_

I didn't know what to expect when Kaity slammed me to the floor. She was very strong for a petite woman. Decebel and Fane had quickly left us alone. What she did next took me by surprise. She made herself open and vulnerable to me. I put my arms around Kaity and pulled her closer. She loves me! That was one thing I would never doubt that fact. "Don't you ever shut me out! Or decide what is best for me. You belong by my side if you leave it I will handcuff you to me!" she said."Never again my Luna. Whatever you want, I will give you. But the handcuffs are more than welcomed!" I told her slyly. Kaity slapped my arm and climbed out of my lap. She stood up and gave me her hand. I took it and stood up and "Lets go!" she said as she lead me to the door. "Where are we going?" I asked. Kaity whipped around and put her hands on her hips. "Your butt is getting bonded to me. We are going to do the blood rights and it is getting done tonight!"

_Kaity~~_

The shock on Pedro's face was priceless. I grabbed his hand and dragged him right along behind me. I smiled as I walked to Vasile's office. I wlaked right in, not bothering to knock. "It is nice to see you together finally. What can I do for you?" Vasile asked. He knew why I was in his office. Man news travels fast! "Can you do the bonding ceremony tonight?" I asked.

_Jen~~_

Decebel kept reminding me that I was being rude. How could anyone pass this up. Kaity and Pedro were finally doing the bonding ceremony. They must be since they were in Vasile's office. I had my ear pressed against the door, eavesdropping. _Your being rude!_ Decebel chimed for the hundreth time. _Just worry about getting Thia down for her nap, busybody._ I called him. my partner in crime, Jaque, kept poking me. "What's happening?" "You guys are terrible." Sally pointed out. "Then leave, yup, ceremony is tonight!" I giggled. The door opened suddenly. I fell over at Kaity's feet. Kaity smiled down at me, "Hello nosey girls!"

_Kaity~~_

I laughed at how my friends had been listening in on our conversation, but it didn't surprise me. _Go ahead Luna. I have some buisness with the Alpha._ Pedro kissed my cheek and patted my butt. I giggled like a little school girl, _See you at the ceremony. ~I'll be waiting for you my love._ I closed the door behind me and ushered the girls down the hall. We walked to my room in an awkward silence. The four of us filed into my room closing the door as we went. "HELLO? Dish already!" Jen yelled at me. "Hold onto your big girl panties!" I demanded with a big smile. "Wait we need some hot chocolate and snacks." Jaque suggested. "Very good Holmes." Sally replied. So we had a little side trip to the kitchen. Once back in my room we all took our seats and settled down. I told them everything. Jen was excited about my theatrics. They teased and made jokes. After the laughter subsided I looked at the time. It was 8:15 p.m. "Dam, the ceremony is in two hours." I panicked.

_Pedro~~_

After Kaity left I spoke to vasile about marriage! That I knew Kaity might want it. He said that he would perform both ceremonies if my mate wanted to. I had been planning for this day since she woke up from her coma. I learned little things about her while she sleep. I thanked my Alpha and left, I had to prepare for the first of the best nights of my life. When I got to my room I closed up my mind. I pulled a little box out of my mightstand. Inside was a ring. It had a large emerald in the center with two smaller garnets on each side of it. The inside of the sterling silver band it said _**My Heart, My Love, My Family, Forever and Always.**_ I really hoped she was going to like it. My two ceremonial gifts were all set. I just had to get dressed and hope she still wanted to do this.


End file.
